The Hidden Love
by Through Glass
Summary: Kakashi is badly injured in battle and while Tsunade is away on a long mission, who better to help him heal then one of his rivals? Iruka! While they disagree constantly, one of them is very much in love, while the other has feeling arise inside. KAKxIRUK
1. The Beginning

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I wish I did . . .but sadly. I don't.

Summary: Kakashi is badly injured in battle and while Tsunade is away on a long mission, who better to help him heal then one of his rivals? Iruka!! While they disagree constantly, one of them is very much in love, while the other has feeling arise inside.

Chapters: Until I feel I have finished the plot.

Main characters: Iruka and Kakashi

Warnings: Yaoi!! LEMON –yup- If you don't know what Yaoi is. . . Turn away now!! If you are a homophobe . . . oh my fucking god. . go jump off a plane and onto a pile of knives!!

Kakashi felt someone press their hands to his forehead, but he didn't open his eyes for he knew it was extremely bright outside and he could it already feel a headache start. He didn't know what had happened. . . but something had obviously went down, or he wouldn't be laying down having sharp pains in his shoulders, legs and arms. Well. . . everywhere he was in pain.

"Kakashi . . . Kakashi. . . "

He felt someone dab something wet and cold on his forehead and continue calling him. He wanted to open his eyes and see who it was, but the headache stopped him from doing so.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Someone screamed, causing Kakashi to flinch greatly.

"Keep it down Naruto!" the first voice hissed.

"But-but is he going to be ok?!"

"Yes. He'll be fine. We'll wait for his caretaker to get here. Chill Naruto,"

"Thank you. Old Lady Tsunade?"

"Hm?"

"When can I visit him?"

"Later. When he's comfortable at home with his caretaker,"

"Thanks!"

Kakashi finally knew who the person was. It was Hokage-Tsunade. "Tsunade?" he croaked, feeling her rest a hand on his chest, pressing down lightly. He let out a gasp and his eyes shot open. Everything was blurry and he could make out Tsunade's face in a blurry mess.

"Oh! Kakashi! Great! You're awake!" Tsunade smiled at him, feeling his forehead and pressing a finger into a bit, causing a natural reaction of his hands to shoot to his head, but he found he couldn't move his arms.

Tsunade?" he asked quietly. "What's wrong?" he asked trying to sit up but he couldn't move his back without extreme pain rippling through it. Tsunade sighed, rubbing he temples, sitting down to look at him.

"Kakashi, you were attacked by some shinobi. . . "

Kakashi instantly stopped her and nodded. "I know that Tsunade,"

"Let me finish! Well, you were attacked and you were attacked with poison needles which don't kill but paralyze your attacked parts for a while. Right now, your arms are paralyzed. Nothing major. You just can't move them for a good. . .5 months at most,"

Kakashi's eyes were wide with shock as he looked to Tsunade, or tried to anyway. "How long. . ."

"3 months at least, 5 at most,"

"What will I do!? I can't eat or even dress without my arms!"

Tsunade smiled and looked to the door. "You'll have a caretaker,"

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked quickly, trying to move his bandaged arms again.

"I'll get him," Tsunade stood and walked to the door, sliding it open and pulling someone in. Kakashi's face grew pale as the reluctant Iruka was pulled into the room. "Here he is," she said with a bright smile.

Iruka sighed, and looked to the ground, a small glare on his face. He obviously wasn't happy about this set up. "Tsunade. . .why me?" he asked with a small huff.

"Because! All the other Jounin are out on missions all the time, and it's the summer. . So since the academy is closed during the summer . . . you have all summer off to take care of our dear copy ninja," she said with a sickening smile.

Kakashi's face remained white as stared at Iruka, trying desperately to move his arms. "Don't strain them, Kakashi," Iruka finally looked to Kakashi and walked over, touching his chest and pressing down. Kakashi let out a gasp of pain and glared at Iruka.

"Why do people keep doing that to me?" he asked sitting up and looking at his arms that were bandaged up to his shoulders and were pathetically limp next to his body. "Tsunade?"

"Hm?"

"Can you move my arm onto my lap. It's falling off the bed," Kakashi watched his arm slip off the bed and hit a metal bar on the side of the bed. He let out a gasp of pain and tried desperately to move it. Iruka watched and before Tsunade could help, he gingerly lifted Kakashi's arm onto his lap, holding it there.

"Be careful Kakashi," he hissed moving away and looking at Tsunade. "Is he in any condition to go home?" he asked sitting down next to Tsunade and crossing his arms.

"I think he is fine to go home. You won't mind living with him this whole time . . . would you?"

Iruka felt a bit annoyed at this but he shook his head with a forced smile. "I wouldn't mind. He needs it anyway,"

"Good. Good. Since he's been out for a month he should be hungry. So feed him when you get home," At the mention of how long he'd been asleep he felt something stir in his stomach. He wanted to him to hug himself, and eat. . but he couldn't do that. "We can take him home instantly . . ." she said with a small nod.

A small sighed escaped his lips as he realized he was naked and his eyes widened as he noticed Tsunade had cut out his mask and kept It tied around his face, knowing how strange he was about that kind of thing.

"I'm naked," Kakashi said quickly. Iruka and Tsunade looked to him and let out a small giggle.

"We'll fix that. Iruka, you can clothe him. I'll leave for that," Iruka's eyes widened as he started to protest but she had already walked out. Iruka grimaced and walked over to Kakashi, taking out a clean pair of boxers and a pair of grey sweatpants. "Get up," Iruka muttered bluntly with a small sigh, turning around.

Kakashi looked to Iruka and glared. Well, he sure wasn't helping. Kakashi tried to move his legs off the bed but ended up falling off the bed with his arms and legs tangled in the sheets. "Iruka. Help. Please," he muttered

With an irritated sigh Iruka turned back around to face Kakashi and gasped, dropping the clothing on the floor. "Kakashi!" Iruka ran over to him and knelt down, pushing him to sit up. "Ok," Iruka sat behind Kakashi, his chest helping Kakashi's back stay up. "Here," he grasped the boxers and held them out, closing his eyes as he untangled the sheets in the process. "Slip your feet into these boxers," Iruka said holding them out, so Kakashi could slip them in.

A sigh escaped Kakashi's lips as he moved his feet into the boxers and let out a cough. "Iruka. You can pull them up now," Iruka let out a small huff and pulled the boxers up Kakashi's body, nudging him to lift his butt. Kakashi rose up a bit and felt Iruka's hand brush across his butt, causing Kakashi to gasp. "Sorry," Iruka stood up and in the process lifted him up by his waist, pulling the boxers up a bit more, without looking. "Ok. You are dressed. . "

Kakashi glared sharply at Iruka and nudged him with his foot. "The pants?" he asked with a small laugh. Iruka nodded and grabbed the pants, motioning for Kakashi to step into them. Kakashi moved and stepped into the pants, letting Iruka pull them up to the middle of his hips. They were jeans for now, until his arms started working, there was no use for Kakashi's shinobi wear.

Iruka smiled and grabbed Kakashi's arm, leading him out the door. Kakashi looked to Iruka, mainly silent for the moment. "Do you know where I live?" Iruka just shook his head and kept guiding him out of the hospital. Kakashi sighed and was about to point left to his apartment but he couldn't move his arm. "Left," he muttered watching Iruka's feet as they kept a steady pace.

'This is pathetic Kakashi. . .how could you have let your guard down? Now you have to be intensive care for five months,'

"Kakashi . . "

"Hm?"

"Which way?" Iruka had stopped them both and looked at two sets of apartments.

"The blue ones. Floor three and room 107," he muttered looking over at Iruka who helped him up the stairs, leading him to a room. Iruka pulled out a key from Kakashi's pants and unlocked the apartment, leading him inside. Kakashi smiled as he looked around his –surprisingly- clean home.

"You live . . . like a normal person!"

"Uh, Yeah. . . how did you expect me to live, Iruka?"

"Like a Jounin. . ."

"Hm. Well, I am very neat and tidy," Kakashi muttered sitting on a bar stool and letting his head fall onto the counter, letting out a groan.

"Kakashi . . . " Iruka was about to touch his shoulder but Kakashi grunted, turning his face away from Iruka's.

"This is pathetic. I am the copy ninja. I am supposed to be one of the fastest shinobi in Konoha. How did I manage to get hit by a couple of poison needles?!" he screamed slamming his head into the counter harder, letting out gasps of pain.

"Kakashi!" Iruka grabbed his shoulders and moved him to sit up. "This will end soon! Wait a few months. Trust me," Iruka usually hated being around Kakashi. But seeing this famous ninja be so hard on himself, was tormenting. Not to mention the fact that it was really bugging Iruka in an emotional way. "Kakashi. Come on. You need rest," Iruka tapped his shoulder with a small frown.

"I don't need help!" Kakashi hissed swinging his legs off and standing, feeling himself stagger a bit. "I'm perfectly fine Iruka," he muttered walking to his bedroom and glaring at the door, slamming his body into it and sliding to the ground. "Damn it!!" he screamed resting his head against the door and sobbing lightly.

Iruka watched silently and felt a stab of pain as he watched Kakashi cry quietly. "Kakashi... " he muttered walking to him and opening the door to the room. "Here. . ." he whispered grabbing Kakashi's body lightly and pulling him up and pushing him into the room. "Sleep," Iruka ordered him, pushing him to the bed and pulling back the covers. Kakashi collapsed to the ground on his bed and rolled over with some difficulty.

With a small sigh, Iruka walked out and closed the door, slumping into one of the sofas. He had never seen a Jounin so . . . so . . . useless. He could tell Kakashi was taking this hard. His main weapons were his hands. His chidori was used with his hand; his hands used all his kunai-knives and striking. What was Kakashi to do? Nothing. Just wait. Probably would kill him. Inside any way. Iruka pulled a throw off the side of the couch and curled up on the couch, his face pressed against a blue pillow and his eyes closed now.

'Even though I hate him . . . and he hates me. . . I feel utterly sorry for him. Everything he knew has been taken away. Oh well, he'll get over it,'


	2. Getting Slightly Pissy

A/N: Hm. . .I got a lot comments on my first chapter of this story. . .and I realize that Kakashi seems to be showing a different side/personality than usual. But we all must remember that Kakashi has temporarily lost what he needs for practically everything. Poor Kakashi. Oh well . . . R&R! Thank you all who read this and review!! I love y'all to pieces!! Please remember. ..I will update quicker if I get more reviews! As long as they don't say: UPDATE. No. I want comments about what you liked and didn't like or how you feel about it.

Disclaimer: I SO do not own Naruto. Gosh. . If I did. . .haahhahahaha it would be rated M or NC/17 for all the 'wrong' things in it. :D

Warnings: Yaoi –for future chapters-, cursing

-

-

-

Iruka soon drifted off to sleep but for what only seemed like a good five minutes. That was before he heard cursing and shouts coming from Kakashi's bedroom. Iruka rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked to Kakashi's room and cracked it open a bit. Inside, Kakashi was sitting up, glaring down at his arms.

"Move damn you! MOVE!" Kakashi continued to glare hard at his arms, trying to force them to move. "Please?" he muttered hearing a noise come from his doorway. Kakashi looked up to see Iruka standing there. "Iruka. . . ."

With a small sigh, Iruka stepped in and sat next to Kakashi, glaring slightly at the Jounin. "Don't worry. They'll heal," he muttered crossing his legs and looking into Kakashi's grey eye, seeing pain inside it.

"Don't worry. Don't fucking worry?!" Kakashi let out a laugh and shook his head quickly. "Where is Tsunade? Huh? Why can't SHE take care of me?"

'I don't want to be around YOU right now. I want to be left alone. I don't need some Chuunin taking care of me. . .'

Iruka glared sharply at Kakashi, feeling slightly hurt that he didn't want him there. "She's away on a mission to the Sand Village. If she were here. . I would ask her to replace me! Considering how a temporary issue is causing you to whine and cry so much!" Iruka was yelling now, pissed off at the fact that Kakashi was being so whiney and rude about this issue. "Quite frankly Kakashi, I'm not that fond of you either!" He clenched his fists in anger as he continued to glare at Kakashi, standing up and crossing his arms. "Stop bitching about this and get over it! You are whining about something that's not even permanent!"

Almost like a puppy that had been beaten and yelled at, Kakashi stared up at Iruka as the younger man shrieked and yelled at him. "I-"

"Shut up Kakashi!" Iruka walked forward and forcefully pushed Kakashi down to lay down. "Stop being so fucking ungrateful and take the love and care. Ok?" he asked sitting back down, a small smile appearing on his tan face.

"Uh . . . ok?" Kakashi wanted to laugh and hug Iruka for actually entertaining him with the lecture but for one . . . his arms didn't work and two. . .wait. . .why hugging? Nah. Sure, Iruka was cute and stuff, but Kakashi didn't like him THAT way.

Iruka noticed the dazed look in Kakashi's eyes and he chuckled a bit. "Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want a hug?" Almost as if he knew what Kakashi was thinking. Kakashi head snapped to look at Iruka's and he raised a brow. Was Iruka gay? He personally never would've thought so. . . . maybe he was. Iruka knew hugs made some people feel better. Like whenever his kitsune –Naruto- ever felt bad. . . Iruka would hug him. Iruka's smile remained on his face as he leaned over and hugged Kakashi lightly. "There,"

'Kakashi. . .why does it have to be you?'

Kakashi let out a low chuckle and nodded. "I would hug you back. .but I kinda don't have the ability," he laughed and moved his body away from Iruka's. "What time is it?"

"Hm, ten pm. Dinner time," he muttered standing up, wanting to hug Kakashi again . . . just once more. He couldn't though. It would give Kakashi the idea that he had a crush on him. Not a good idea. Iruka helped Kakashi up and led him out of the room and into the kitchen where Kakashi sat on a bar stool, looking around the kitchen. "Hey Kakashi. . .where's the phone?"

"Urm. . .why?"

"I don't have time to prepare something. So I'll order Takeout,"

"Oh. Over there, next to the sofa,"

Iruka nodded and picked up the phone, dialing a number. "Hello. Yes, this would be to-go. Yes. Yes. Two miso pork orders, one vegetarian, one seafood order, and one chicken and turkey order please. Yes. I'll have someone pick it up. Yes. Thank you," Iruka set down the phone and sat next to Kakashi with a smile on his face.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side and blinked questioningly at him. "Why so much Ramen?"

A chuckle escaped Iruka's lips as tapped his fingers against the bar. "You'll see," he muttered scratching the back of his neck with a small laugh. Within minutes, the doorbell ran . . . continuously. . . "I'll get it,"

"Obviously," Kakashi remarked, looking at the door, watching Iruka open it. There stood Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. All holding some ramen.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura shrieked setting the Ramen down and running to him, hugging onto him.

"Sakura. . .please get off of Kakashi. He's had a long day," Iruka muttered, taking the ramen from Naruto and Sasuke, setting them down on the bar. "

"Iruka-Sensei?

"Yes Sakura?"

"Since it's so late. . . my mom said I could spend the night over here. Is that ok?" Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all nodded, Sasuke looking extremely unexcited with this decision. But Sakura's mother had asked Sasuke and Naruto personally. . .to watch over Sakura while at her sensei's house. It was extremely annoying.

"Woah! Why are you asking HIM. This is my apartment!" Kakashi hissed glaring at everyone before he got an answer.

Iruka simply ignored Kakashi and nodded. "You can all spend the night. I'm sure Kakashi doesn't mind," Iruka turned to face Kakashi and smiled at him. "Do you?"

"Fine. As long as they don't sleep in my room," Kakashi sighed and looked down at the food. He was terribly hungry. How was he suppose to eat? Spacing off for a minute or so he watched the wall or a bit. . .not really noticing the chopsticks coming for his mouth. Suddenly without warning, Iruka shoved them into his mouth, his hand on the back of Kakashi's head, basically supporting it. Snapping back to reality, Kakashi's eyes grew as seafood Ramen was shoved into his mouth. "Mppph?!" Kakashi swallowed the mouthful before he spoke. With a glare to Iruka he hissed: "Warn me before you do that!"

Sakura let out a giggle as Iruka shrugged, eating his own Ramen for a bit. Sakura quickly looked at Kakashi and frowned. "Kakashi-Sensei?" she whispered quietly.

"Hm?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Being paralyzed. . . "

"If you hit my arm, it would hurt. But no. . . being paralyzed in general isn't painful,"

"Oh. . . "

-

-

-

With a small sigh, Kakashi's eyes popped open and he looked around the room to see Sakura sleeping, curled up in a beanbag chair. Iruka was in a bigger beanbag chair with Naruto in his arms and Sasuke was glaring at Kakashi, wide awake. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I could ask you the same question. , Kakashi-Sensei,"

Kakashi rose a brow at this and moved his head to the side, indicating for Sasuke to come to him. "What's up Sasuke?"

"Nothing. Just thinking . . . ."

"About?"

"Someone. . . "

"Who?"

"Someone I like,"

"That would be?" Kakashi was growing impatient with Sasuke's twist and turns.

"Naruto,"

Kakashi nodded with a small chuckle. "So you are interested into the cute little kitsune over there. .."

"Don't rub it in,"

"Sorry. Sorry. . . I never would have assumed you would be. . .gay,"

"Same for you. . ."

"What?!" Kakashi's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Right. I know you like Iruka that way Kakashi-sensei,"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I've talked to Tsunade. . .she has a file on everyone. . sexual orientations previous relationships. Does a spring-fling with Asuma sound fimiliar?"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he remained speechless. . .or at least until he mentioned Asuma. "Ah! Shush!! Don't mention THAT!" Kakashi glared strongly at Sasuke with his grey eye.

"Sorry. . .sorry. I know you're gay. . so I wanted to talk to you about it. ."

"Oh. . .ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"Iruka. He loves you. I can tell,"

Kakashi started laughing now. "Sasuke. Iruka doesn't love me. He hates me. . . "

"Right. He loves you. I heard him talking to Naruto about how much he really does like you. You should date him,"

"No! It's not that simple. I'm not . . .I mean. Ah. Go to bed Sasuke!"

"Fine,"

"Sleep. I'll. . . I'll think about it. . .Ok?"

"Ok,"

"Night,. . ."

With that, Sasuke grabbed his beanbag, curled up, and fell asleep, leaving Kakashi to stare at Iruka, who was clinging to Naruto sweetly.


	3. Jealousy arises?

Disclaimer: Gah, I don't own Naruto –blah blah blah- Bleh. Copyright rules.. you suck!!

A/N: Ok. . . Since it's spring break. . . I will be putting up chapters a lot quicker than normally. And. . .most of them will suck because I do not have time to go over and check them, changing around idea's that suck and such. Ect. ECT. I love getting reviews, so if you're flaming me. . save your typing muscles. . I know this chapter will suck. . . ok?

-TG

-

-

-

Iruka felt someone poke his side and he opened one eye to see Sakura with a huge smile on her face. "Sakura?"

"Morning Iruka-Sensei," she said with a grin.

"Mhm.. . .morning?"

"We are kind of in a mess," Sakura pointed to Kakashi who was sitting up and glaring at Sasuke and Naruto who were holding up a pair of boxers and some jeans.

"Like?"

"Kakashi refuses to get out of bed so you and the boys can change him," she muttered with a small laugh.

Kakashi shook his head, and if his arms could've moved. . he would've crossed them. "I am perfectly comfortable in my current clothing. ."

"We don't care if you're comfortable! You can't stay in the same pair of pants for 5 months!" Naruto hissed throwing the boxers at his Sensei and storming out.

Sakura let out a giggle and helped Iruka stand. "You better help them. . ."

"Er, right," Iruka moved over to Sasuke and took the pants from his hands and glared sharply at Kakashi. "I don't want this to be a difficult morning. . .you've already had one temper tantrum. . .we don't need another,"

Kakashi let out a small groan as he continued to glare sharply at Iruka. "I don't want to be changed. I don't need to be either! I'm not some child!"

"Oh really? Not some child? You sure are acting like one Kakashi!"

". . ."

"Yeah. You are being one big baby with this situation. I mean. . seriously?! You are the copy-ninja for god's sake!" Iruka rolled his eyes and walked over to Kakashi, grabbing an arm and pulling him to stand, pushing him against a wall. "Stop being a huge baby and take it like a man. . .and let us help,"

With a small sigh Kakashi looked away from Iruka and nodded. "Fine. As long as you don't look,"

"I promise," Iruka let Kakashi go and pulled him from the wall, turning him around and pulling the pants and underwear down, not looking at anything but his back.

'Holy shit he's toned. . .like. . really toned. .muscles and all!'

Iruka let out a small cough as he bent down, holding the boxers out. "Step into them,"

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't need to be ordered around. . . "

"Sorry!"

Kakashi moved his feet into the holes and waited while Iruka pulled them up to his hips, taking the pants and turning Kakashi around to face him.

"Geez, I'm not some pervert Kakashi," Iruka mumbled undoing the zipper on the fresh pair of jeans and holding them out, waiting for him to step into them.

"I know. But Sasuke told me you like me," Kakashi muttered in a low voice, stepping into the jeans, a small smirk on his face.

Iruka's face paled as he pulled them up, zipping and buttoning them. "Oh really now?"

'Shit! Note to self. . kill Sasuke. . '

"Yup," Kakashi moved from Iruka as soon as he finished. "I just. . "

"Kakashi. . I would never do anything to you. Just because I have feelings for you. . doesn't mean I would molest you while you're handicap,"

Kakashi let out a small cough and he looked over to Iruka with a small surprised look. "I was about to say something else. . . but thanks for reassuring me,"

"Oh," Iruka's face turned pink as he pulled out a black white beater and held it over Kakashi's head. Kakashi raised his arms and let Iruka pull it down. "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say. . I just never expected you to be gay,"

Iruka's face paled once more as he rubbed his cheeks in light embarrassment. "Really?"

"Really,"

"Oh . . well. . .I am gay. Although, it's none of Sasuke's business. . ."

"I realize that," Kakashi muttered looking over at Iruka with a small smirk.

"Have you ever dated a guy?"

Iruka's eyes widened as his cheeks went pink once more. "Urm, yes,"

"Who?" Kakashi was extremely curious now. Who in Konoha had Iruka dated?

Iruka's face kept getting dark in the shades of pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, Mizuki for a couple of years," he muttered looking down, remembering the incident with Naruto, he didn't want to remember that.

"Mizuki?! That asshole!?" Kakashi couldn't believe that sweet Iruka would go out with that traitor Mizuki!

"Yeah. Can we change the subject?" Iruka whispered turning away from Kakashi and opening the door to see Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura huddled around the door.

"Iruka-sensei!" they all gasped jumping up and running from the scene and out into the living room, whispering things among themselves.

Iruka glared sharply at them and then looked over to a shocked Kakashi. "It's not that shocking Kakashi. . ."

"Yeah! IT IS!" Kakashi hissed feeling hatred for Mizuki arise in his body.

"How?! Because I dated a guy who almost tried to destroy Konoha?"

"Well. . DUH!"

Iruka slammed the door shut and walked over to Kakashi, glaring up at the man. "Why? Why does it matter so much? If Asuma had dated him you wouldn't have gotten mad!"

"Oh really? I dated Asuma. . I know him! He wouldn't have dated that prick at all!"

"You-"

"Yeah. I dated him. Not that shocking is it?"

Iruka felt jealousy towards Asuma rise and he clenched his fists. "So why does it matter who I date?"

"It matters because Mizuki is an evil ass! He tried to kill Naruto!"

"I realize that Kakashi. . . " Iruka was starting to get extremely pissed off at Kakashi now. Why was it any of his business who he dated and why?

"Good. . . "

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Because a nice guy like you doesn't deserve some pick ass,"

"Oh really? Then who do I deserve?"

"Some sweet guy. ..who will love you," Kakashi sighed and looked past him and sighed once more. "Sasuke. . Naruto. . and Sakura. . .leave,"

With a small 'meep' Team 7 jumped up and ran out of Kakashi's apartment, mumbling stuff about the two of them.

Iruka clenched his fists together, spinning around to the door, then back to Kakashi. "God dammit Kakashi!" Iruka walked over to Kakashi, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him out of the room. "Come on. We have to report to Tsunade,"

Kakashi let out a huff and moved his shoulder from Iruka's grasp. "I can walk,"

"Fine," Iruka felt like punching Kakashi right now. It wasn't his business! He had no right to go on about Iruka's romance-life. "Come on," he pushed Kakashi out the front door, locking the apartment, motioning for Kakashi to follow him down the stairs and to the streets.

Kakashi let out a small huff as he followed the angry Chuunin to Tsunade's office. They walked up the steps and slowly entered her office. "Tsunade," Kakashi muttered glaring at her.

"Ah, hello Iruka. . .Kakashi," she smiled and put her files away, her hands crossed on the desk. "Everything's going fine? I assume?"

"No! Kakashi is being a whiny little bitch!"

"Hey!" Kakashi glared sharply over at Iruka then back to Tsunade. "And he's not being very sympathetic!"

"I see. . " Tsunade chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry boys. . .you're stuck together until you –Kakashi- are fully healed. I mean like. . .hands, fingers, wrist, shoulder, elbows, ect can move. Got me?"

"Yes Tsunade," they muttered glaring at each other.

"Good. Now leave. . I have work to do," she muttered with a sigh, pulling out a small cup and some sake.

Kakashi raised a brow and glared at her. "Some work you have. . " he hissed turning and storming out. Iruka sighed and followed him, shaking his head and muttering something about how unfair this was.


	4. Sweet N' Playful Kisses

Disclaimer: Ok. Stop pressuring me!! I don't own Naruto blah blah blah! GEhh. ..

A/N: Erh. . ok. I apologize beforehand if this chapter sucks. It seems I have SO much spare time. . that I am writing so many crappy chapters. Gomen!! Ok. . .so. . . eh I am basically making up shit on the spot. Seriously. The whole 'Iruka dated Mizuki' was an idea that I quickly pulled from my ass. I hadn't known that Iruka and Mizuki were actually friends as children –I had just seen those episode actually- So. . . we'll work from that?

Oh, and another thing. . The whole 'Sasuke runs to be with Orochimaru thing' . . . NEVER HAPPENED. And never will happen. . I hated him for that. Oh how I DESPISED Sasuke after that. . anyway. . .just so you guys know, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are all 15-16ish. Give or take a year. Kay? No complaints about that. .cause that's not the main plot focus! And. . enough of my shithead babbling. . . GOMEN!

-TG

-

-

-

Right as Iruka exited Tsunade's office he paused, watching Kakashi stop too. "Wasn't-"

"Mission?" Kakashi muttered getting Iruka's drift.

In one swift move, Iruka had burst back into the office to see Tsunade, sipping sake and smirking at her. "Tsunade-sama. . .aren't you suppose to be on a mission?"

She chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe. You tell me,"

Iruka crossed his arms and let out a small sigh, glaring at her desk. "You set us up . . ."

"Good one Iruka!" Tsunade giggled girlishly and crossed her arms.

"Why?" he hissed with obvious confusion in his voice.

"Oh come on Iruka. I know your feelings for the poor Copy-Ninja. I am not stupid. Ok?" Tsunade stood up and smiled at him, a grin that was obviously unbeatable. "I don't want to see my favourite chuunin fret over this. I have seen you when you speak to him. You blush like a school girl Iruka,"

Iruka's face turned pink from embarrassment. It was obvious! His feelings for the copy-ninja were so obvious! Iruka's face went brighter as he looked down at his feet.

"Iruka. Don't be embarrassed. Only I have not-"

"And Sasuke!"

"Oh. He was curious about it. He came to me asking. . so I told him about your feelings for Kakashi,"

Iruka felt his grip tighten on the edges of his shirt. "Please stay out of my love life. Please?"

"Why?"

"Because! I don't need someone helping me get to the heart of the man that I love. I don't need the help for that!"

"Oh really now?"

"REALLY!" Iruka was furious now. He didn't want people butting into his love life. No. He could do this by himself. "I want. . .I want Kakashi to love me ..for who I am. I want him to decide if he loves me or not. I don't need your or Sasuke's help!"

Tsunade backed way from Kakashi and to her desk. "Fine. Fine,"

"Good! I will finish this mission because I was assigned and like a Konoha Shinobi, I will finish it!" Iruka turned and started to walk away.

"Iruka?"

"What?"

"Be careful when you open the door,"

"Um. . .ok?" With a small sigh he opened the door, hitting Kakashi in the face. The copy-ninja fell onto the ground with a thump his face turning red with embarrassment and from the door hitting the bridge of his nose.

A small laugh escaped his lips and he smiled up at Iruka. "Hey Iruka. . ."

Iruka let out a furious groan and pulled Kakashi up by the arm and glared up at him. "Don't you dare say a word about that," he hissed, pulling the copy-ninja down the stairs and into the street.

"Iru-"

"Shut up,"

"Ok then,"

-

-

-

Iruka pushed the door open and pulled Kakashi inside, moving into the living room and sitting on a couch, looking at his feet in thought and embarrassment. Had Kakashi heard everything? Did he think Iruka was some kind of stalker? Did he hate him? So many questions. "Iruka?"

"What Kakashi?"

"Were you serious?"

"About?"

"Loving me. . ."

A redish pink blush rose from the nape of his neck and to his cheeks, then to his ears. "So you did hear it all. . ."

"Yeah," Kakashi moved towards Iruka and sat down next to him. If he could've, he would've put an arm around his shoulder. "That doesn't answer my question though,"

Iruka was hoping he could AVOID this subject now. "I realize that Kakashi,"

"So, is it true?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it Kakashi," Iruka paused and lifted his head to look at the serious face of Kakashi Hatake.

"Oh.. . "

"As I assumed. . . "

"What?"

"I know you don't feel the same," he stood and moved to the kitchen.

"I love how you can read my mind," Kakashi hissed with a roll of his eyes. One problem with the whole 'sitting down' thing: once he sat down, he couldn't get up without some help.

"What?"

"You seem to know EXACTLY how I feel. Right?"

"I never-"

"Oh yes you did. You just 'assumed' that I don't feel the same way," Kakashi paused, wondering how he really did feel for Iruka. "I'm not sure of my feelings yet. I'll have to think about it,"

Iruka's face turned slowly to look at Kakashi. "Ok. For now. . . we need to work on your fingers and such. Get them intact," Kakashi nodded and watched as Iruka moved forward, grabbing Kakashi's hand, pulling on one of the fingers. "Try and move it," Kakashi nodded and tried to move the finger Iruka had pulled on. Nothing happened. "Are you trying?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok," Iruka waited and grabbed the same finger, popping his knuckle in a few places. "Now. Try and move the bottom joint of the finger," Kakashi nodded once more and focused on his finger, pouring a bit of Chakra into it and he slowly moved the bottom joint of his finger down and up.

"Holy shit. I did it,"

"Yeah!"

Kakashi's grin spread and he continued to move that finger, up and down. Iruka soon stopped his finger with his hand, popping the middle joint. "Move it and the bottom joint this time," Kakashi nodded once more and tried to move his middle joint, but only to find that he couldn't.

"I can't,"

"Ok. That's ok," Iruka nodded and stood up, trying to avoid eye contact with Kakashi.

'Damn. . . these 5 months are going to be hard!'

"Iruka?"

Iruka spun around to look at Kakashi who had his head tilted and by the look of his eye, he was smiling. "Hm?"

"Um, can you help?" he was obviously talking about his little 'arm' issue and that he was sitting down. Iruka let out a chuckle as he moved over and helped Kakashi up by his arms. "Thanks," he nodded laughing lightly.

"Welcome," Iruka lingered for a while and knowing very fell that this was taking advantage of the poor Copy-Ninja. . .but he reached up and pulled the mask down.

A small gasp escaped Kakashi's lip as he looked down at his shoulders, noting his mask really was off. "Iruka," Before he could say another word about the matter, Iruka had reached out and pulled Kakashi into a kiss. It wasn't forceful and barely had any 'sparks' thrown into it. It was just a sweet kiss that Iruka held for a moment, his hand still gripping the mask and the other his shoulder. Kakashi moaned something that was obviously incoherent and that soon brought Iruka to his senses.

Who by the way, had pushed Kakashi away, his hands over his mouth quickly. He kept muttering something.

'I kissed him. I shouldn't have. . oh lord I shouldn't have! But I did anyway! Oh god. . .'

"Iru-"

"I'm sorry!" he interrupted quickly, hands over ears, his dark chocolate eyes clamped shut.

"Iruk-"

"I didn't mean to. . .I'm so sorry Kakashi!" Iruka was obviously panicking at this previous event, his hands pulling at his dark brown hair in the ponytail.

"IRUKA!"

"What?!"

"Good lord. Finally! Shut. The. Hell. Up,"

Iruka's face went blank and he cocked his head to the side for a moment. "What?"

"I said shut up. God. You are talking a mile a minute!" Kakashi hissed rolling his eyes chuckling at Iruka's red, shocked and obviously embarrassed face.

"Please don't tell Tsunade!"

"What? Why?"

"She'll never trust me again!" Iruka looked pathetically at Kakashi, who obviously hadn't minded being kissed at all.

"Uh. Ok? What ever floats your boat,"

"I know your mad but-" Iruka was going to continue but stopped, noticing at how CALM Kakashi was being. "You're not mad?"

"Not one bit,"

"Oh-"

"But. Don't think you can do that whenever you please. I will admit. . . I did enjoy it-" he paused in half sentence, and was almost knocked over at the speed Iruka had gained, hugging him tightly. "Iruka?"

"Hm?"

"That wasn't an invitation. Although. . .thanks for the hug,"

Iruka promptly let go and rubbed the back of his neck lightly. "Sorry,"

"Glad you are enthusiastic," Kakashi muttered with a low chuckle. "Ok. . enough of this kissy-fest. . .how about some food?"

Iruka nodded with a laugh too. "Ok,"

'Wow. He didn't mind. I sure would've. But. . wow. If it was only for a moment. . .the best moment on my life. . .' he thought with a small smile appearing as he prepared some breakfast for Kakashi.


	5. What's this feeling inside?

Disclaimer: I swear I'm getting' tired of this stupid thing. . .I don't own Naruto . . . eh.

A/N: Ok!! Next chappy!! Now, I originally was going to skip forward 3 months, but I actually –god forbid- want to take some time with the feelings Kakashi is having. I usually hate slow stories. . .no. . not usually, ALWAYS. They really bug me when a character takes 25 chapters to think they like the person. By the way my lovely readers. . .this chapter will be WAY longer than the others because I have included a BUNCH of Sasuke-Naruto shit. So it'll be twice as long or something along those lines.

-TG

-

-

-

A small sigh escaped Kakashi's lips as he sat against a tree, his iPod blasting into his ears as he watched Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka train together. Remembering that Sasuke had a small 'crush' on the hyperactive blonde, Kakashi kept an eye on Naruto, looking for signs if he liked Sasuke or not. Was Naruto even gay? He sure did like Sakura a few years ago. But he had matured since then. They were 15 and even though Naruto and Sasuke were Chuunin, they helped Sakura train for the next exam. She had failed in the battle portion against Chouji. She wasn't too sad about it, but it had taken Naruto and Sasuke a while for them to be accepted as Chuunin. When they were all 13 or so, Neji and Lee were accepted as Chuunin. Then the next time after that it was Shino, TenTen and one of the sand nin, Temari. After that was Kankurou, Shino and Kiba as Chuunin. The following year was finally Naruto, and Sasuke. The one 6 months ago was only Gaara and Chouji.

"Sakura! Geez, learn to control it god dammit!" Kakashi was pulled from his little reflective state when he looked over to Naruto who had a kunai knife lodged into his shoulder blade. Sakura had become extremely fast since the last time she had trained with them.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry!" Sakura had her mouth covered and she was shaking her head as she ran over to him, pushing him onto the ground on his stomach, pulling the kunai out. "I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah. Yeah," he groaned with a small glare up to her. She hovered her hands over his shoulder blade and concentrated on it. Her hands glowing a faint sea foam green and his shoulder blade soon healing.

Kakashi looked over to them, where Iruka was frowning at the kids, his brows furrowed together as he walked over to them, pulling Naruto up and looking over at Sakura. "He should be fine,"

Sakura nodded and Sasuke looked away from them with a small sigh. "Dobe," he muttered. Naruto turned around instantly and glared at Sasuke.

"Say that to my face Ice-princess!"

"Oh now you've done it!"

"Really now?"

Kakashi grinned and shook the ear buds from his head and watched and listened to this intently.

"Yeah. Ok Dobe. Fight me here. Right now,"

"Yeah! Finally, Dattebayo!" He punched a fist into the air and pulled his coat off, revealing a tight black muscle shirt. Naruto slipped his sandals off and dropped his weapons on the ground next to his clothing, holding up his hands.

"So this is a physical battle eh?" Sasuke grinned and pulled the top shirt he was wearing off, revealing a black wife-beater and he pushed his sandals offs, throwing his weapons on the ground too.

"Yeah! Got a problem with that?"

"No. Not at all," Iruka let out a sigh as Sasuke and Naruto glared knives at each other, Sasuke's stomach slightly flipping as he looked at Naruto's surprisingly well-built chest. His one main goal. . .pin Naruto to the ground. "Ready?"

"Yeah. . ."

With a grin, Sasuke shot forward towards Naruto, who by the way. . .jumped out of the way, pressing into Sasuke's shoulder with a grin. Sasuke grunted and grabbed his arm and flipped him around and threw him up into the air, jumping up, slamming a kick into Naruto's back several times. Naruto let out a small groan and turned over, doing a flip and landing on Sasuke's back. Sasuke did a spin and flung Naruto off of him, his obsidian eyes flashing to a red as he watched Naruto slowly. As Naruto came charging towards Sasuke, he jumped up and landed a kick right into Naruto's stomach, causing him to fall back. AS soon as Naruto's back had touched the ground, Sasuke jumped him and pinned his body to the ground roughly. "First man down loses,"

"Who ever said I was down?"

"Well the fact that I am on top and your back is touching the ground,"

Naruto let out a snarl and tried to move his arms, finding it useless. "Let go of me,"

"Not until you admit defeat, Dobe,"

"Shut it Ice-Princess!"

This time, Sasuke growled and punched Naruto right in the cheek. "Stop calling me that!"

Naruto kept a grin on his face as he looked up at Sasuke, who -I forgot to mention- was straddling Naruto's waist. He leaned his head in and whispered something to Sasuke. "I didn't know you were gay Sasuke,"

Sasuke's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped as he looked at the snickering Naruto.

'How?'

"How the fuck do you know that?" he hissed back, pressing harder with his hands.

Naruto chuckled and looked up to Sasuke again. "I can feel your heartbeat through your body. . .your heart is racing, and it's NOT because of the fight. Also, your cheeks are as red as a tomato," he hissed back.

Sasuke kept his shocked gaze down on Naruto's face, who looked extremely happy to have figured this out. "Why are you so happy about this? So what if I'm gay," he muttered to Naruto, his eyes flashing to obsidian again. "You are the one who should be worried. I could rape you any minute now," he whispered with a chuckle.

A small laugh escaped Naruto's lips as he smirked up at Sasuke. "Can't rape the willing. . . " he muttered in a hushed tone, shoving Sasuke off of him. "If you don't get it now. . when will you?" he asked into Sasuke's ear, standing and walking away to get his things.

Sasuke sat on the ground, then pushed himself up, thinking this over.

'Can't rape the willing. . .'

What?

'Naruto is. . .gay! Holy shit he does like me. Or is he just playing with me. Stupid little dobe!'

Sasuke let out a frustrated 'hmph' and grabbed his things, draping his outershirt over his shoulder. He moved over to the tree where Kakashi was propped against and sat next to him, crossing his arms over his chest, looking to Kakashi. "Aren't you going to ask what happened?"

"You blushed. Your heart rate sped up and you confessed being gay," Naruto hissed behind Sasuke. Kakashi let out a small chuckle and turned to see Naruto with a small smirk on his face.

"Naruto. . please help me up," Naruto nodded and pulled Kakashi to his feet. Kakashi nodded and left the scene, leaving the boys alone in the small area of forest.

"I didn't know you liked me Sasuke,"

"Woah. Hold it dobe. I never said I liked you!"

"No, Ice-princess. . .You didn't, your body did," Naruto moved closer and pushed Sasuke further into the woods and into a tree.

Sasuke let out a small noise and pushed Naruto off of him and grabbing his arms, pinning his chest to the tree, holding his arm behind his back. "I don't like to be the uke in relationships dobe,"

"What relationship?" Naruto asked with a chuckle, pushing his body away from the tree and Sasuke. "I never said I liked you back. .."

"Oh really? Well. . .your actions sure do speak louder than words," and with that, Sasuke pressed Naruto's back against the tree and kissed him roughly on the lips, running his tongue over Naruto's top lip, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. Naruto let out a small moan and as soon as he did so, Sasuke pushed himself away.

"Hey. . ." Naruto whined crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto a small laugh escaping his throat. "Just as I thought. You are gay too,"

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked with a chuckle, grabbing Sasuke with force and pressing his lips against the older boy's lips. Sasuke moaned into the kissed and moved his arms to Naruto's shoulders, pressing them into the tree. Naruto felt Sasuke move his body closer and he grunted, feeling the urge to just. . .slam him into the ground.

'I wonder. . .'

Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's jaw bone and down his neck, his hands finding their way to Naruto's hips, gripping the hem of the pants. Right as he was about to undo them, someone came walking into the scene and a snicker rose. "I knew you guys would get together," Kakashi muttered watching them with interest.

Sasuke let out a groan and pushed himself from Naruto's body, crossing his arms and glaring at Kakashi. "I was so close," he hissed turning from Kakashi and to Naruto, grabbing the blonde's hair, tilting his head back and kissing his lips softly, then walking away.

Naruto let out a small whimper then a groan as he looked to Kakashi, a glare on his tan face. "Why did you have to walk in?!"

"Iruka wanted to know where you guys were. . so I went out and found you," Kakashi explained with a laugh, motioning with his head to go into the fields where Sakura, Iruka and a grumpy Sasuke were waiting.

Iruka came running over and looked over to a pissed off Naruto. "Why were you guys gone?"

"I was making fun of Sasuke," Naruto quickly covered with a smirk and a snicker.

Sasuke glared towards Naruto and crossed his arms. "Dobe,"

"Shut it Ice-princess!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Both of you! Shut the hell up!" Iruka yelled grabbing both of the teen's arms, dragging them behind the already walking Sakura and Kakashi.

-

-

-

Iruka pushed himself into Kakashi's apartment and Kakashi followed him, looking at the fridge. "What's for dinner Iruka?" Kakashi asked plopping onto the couch with a satisfied sigh.

Iruka sighed in annoyance and pulled out two pots and some spoons. "Meatballs and noodles," he muttered filling one with water and turning on the heat, putting a pot on the gas stove. "I'll be right back Kakashi. I'm going to go take a shower. Kay?"

Kakashi nodded and moved his body –with some difficulty- to lay on the couch. He shut his eyes and felt sleep wander into his body, pulling him down into a dark state, almost like he was slowly falling down a well like in Alice in Wonderland. He was moving slowly. . . so slowly that he was almost floating down. Right before he hit the middle of wherever he was falling it sped up and he hit the bottom with a crash, causing himself to sit up quickly. He looked around and then to the bathroom, hearing the water shut off. He watched the door as a naked Iruka stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist, his body was wet and his hair was down for once.

Iruka was humming something as he walked into the kitchen, still in his towel, checking the water, which was boiling. He smiled and set the noodles into the pot, left it uncovered and walked into Kakashi's bedroom where he dressed into a pair of jeans. The whole time Iruka had been strutting around Kakashi's apartment half-naked. . . Kakashi had been watching intently. Noticing how fit and . . .well. . . hott he looked. Iruka emerged from Kakashi's room shirtless. "Um. . . Iruka?"

"Hm?"

"You-"

"What?"

"Ah, it's nothing," he muttered watching with great interest as Iruka stood in the middle of his kitchen with his hair down, chest bare. . .molding pieces of meat into meatballs. With a small sigh, Iruka plopped the balls into the pot, pouring a red liquid over them while throwing in a few spices that Kakashi had around the house. Kakashi raised a brow and with some trouble, stood. "That smells good. . ." he muttered with a smile, walking over to the pot and looking into it with interest.

"Thanks. My mother always told me that a way to someone's heart was through their cooking. She was talking about women of course. . .but seeing as I-" he paused and looked to Kakashi who was peering at Iruka's hair with a huge smile.

"I've never seen you with your hair down . . ."

"Heh," he seet the stirring spoon down and grabbed the rubber band from around his wrist and pulled it up into a ponytail. "It's like showing your face. . .you don't like it to be seen. . ." Iruka blushed and turned back to the pot, stirring it a few more times before he set the lid on it and walked away from the pot and the kitchen. "Kakashi. . ."

"Hm?"

"Time for a shower," he hissed, his face going darker in the shades of pink.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he bit his lip. "I'm perfectly clean. . . "

Iruka rolled his eyes and pulled Kakashi by the arms into the bathroom. He turned Kakashi around and pulled down the jeans that he wore, pushing him to step out of them. Iruka moved to his back and pulled the white wife-beater off and threw it next to the jeans, he pulled off the forehead-protector and then pulled off his mask, throwing those next to his clothing and turned on the water of the shower. "Hot or cold?"

"Um, warm,"

"Kay," he nodded and turned the water to medium and waited while it got up to temperature. "There," he pulled the drapes back and grabbed Kakashi by the hips and pulled his boxers, shoving him into the shower with his eyes closed. His eyes remained closed as he spoke to Kakashi. "Get wet under the water. . don't worry I'm not looking,"

Kakashi nodded and stepped into the water and let himself get drenched in the warm water before stepping aside from the stream. "Now?"

"Turn and face the wall away opposite from the direction I am in," Kakashi did so and as soon as he ok'd it, Iruka opened his eyes to see Kakashi's backside. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and dumped some into his hands and started to later it into Kakashi's hair. Kakashi let out a small noise, almost as if he were enjoying it. Iruka chuckled and continued to later the silver hair, backing away and turning around. "Wash it out now,"

Kakashi nodded and moved into the water stream and tilted his head back, letting the water rush all the shampoo from his hair and drain at the bottom. He sighed as he looked to Iruka who was still turned away, waiting for Kakashi to ok him to turn around.

'He is. . . not looking. He wouldn't look at all. He hasn't touched me. . .in any bad way. He hasn't looked at me in a bad way. . .he really does love me. . . '

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Ready yet?"

Kakashi turned to face the wall and out of the water stream and chuckled. "Yeah," Iruka turned back around and examined the hair, smiling at how soft it was.

"Good. All the shampoo is out," he grabbed the conditioner and squeezed it into his hand, running it through Kakashi's hair, making sure he conditioned every strand. As soon as he finished he backed away and turned around. "Ok. Go ahead and wash it out,"

"Ok," Kakashi moved back into the water stream and let the water –once again- drain the conditioner from his silver locks of hair. As soon as he assumed the conditioner was all out he realized he needed his body washed.

'I. . .don't really mind Iruka doing that for me. Seeing how he hasn't even looked at me that way. . .'

"Iruka. . ."

"Yeah?"

Kakashi stayed facing Iruka then turned around, and sighed. "Finished," Iruka turned back around and grabbed a loofa from the rack and poured some liquid body wash on it, running it under the water for a while.

"I hope you don't mind Kakashi. . and I apologize if I make you uncomfortable. . .but-"

"It doesn't matter. I know you wouldn't try anything," Kakashi muttered with a chuckle.

"Oh. Thanks," he smiled to himself and started to rub Kakashi's back with the loofa and around his waist, walking forward and pushing an arm up, holding it there as he washed his chest from behind, making sure he didn't look at anything. Iruka ran the loofa over Kakashi's raised arm and then moved to his other arm, getting wet by the water stream.

Kakashi felt his heart race as Iruka moved down a bit lower, getting his hips and legs. Iruka avoided certain areas and moved onto the legs, crouching down and washing the front and back of them. Kakashi looked like a sudsy ninja. Iruka chuckled, realizing how soaked he was. He backed away and washed the loofa out and nodded. "You can wash it off now," he said with a smile to him, glad to be finished.

Slightly disappointed at how short it was, Kakashi waited for Iruka to turn around before he backed into the water, letting the water wash all the dirt, grime and soap. He stood there for a while before he turned around and cleared his throat, causing Iruka to turn around and turn off the water. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Kakashi backed out of the shower slowly and felt Iruka wrap a towel around his waist, knotting it there. Kakashi turned to face Iruka who suddenly started patting him down, drying his hair thoroughly. . like a mom would do for her little toddler. Tsunade made a good choice in picking Iruka to take care of Kakashi. With a small sigh, Iruka used the towel to dry himself off, now Kakashi realized why Iruka wasn't wearing a shirt, so he didn't have to change after showering him. "Iruka?"

"Hm?" He pulled his hair from his ponytail and dabbed at the ends where it was wet.

"Thanks,"

"For. . .not looking and not doing anything . .. .well uncomfortable," he muttered looking to Iruka with a sense of seriousness.

Iruka looked up to Kakashi a smile on his face. "You're most welcome. I would never do such a thing. I'm not that way. I respect you Kakashi. No one should be taken advantage of,"

Kakashi smiled and nodded and turned, walking out of the bathroom and into his room. Iruka followed him and grabbed a pair of fresh boxers and some pajama bottoms. He moved over to Kakashi and pulled the towel, keeping his eyes on Kakashi's back as he held out the boxers, Kakashi stepped into them and Iruka quickly pulled them up, turning him around and holding out the bottoms.

'This is getting into a like. . . casual thing! He's been here for a week and we already know when to do things and such . . .'

Kakashi obediently stepped into the pants and waited while Iruka pulled them up, fixating them on his hips. With a smile he stepped toward the bed and pulled back the covered, propped up the pillow, moving Kakashi to the bed and pushing him down and pulling the covers over him. It was almost emotionless. Kakashi felt like he was practically using this poor Chuunin. "Iruka!"

"What Kakashi?" he turned to look at the copy-ninja.

"Kiss me,"

Iruka's eyes widened and he stared blankly at Kakashi. "What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me!"

"Why?"

"God damn Iruka! Do I need a reason?!"

"No. . . but-"

"Please?"

Iruka sighed and bent down, kissing Kakashi on the lips lightly. Kakashi grinned to himself, kissing back, his body shifting as he felt Iruka move on top of him. Kakashi deepened the kiss, running a tongue over Iruka's top lip before he moved his face away from the Chuunin. "Thanks,"

Iruka sighed slowly and stood. Was he just using him? Was he trying to make Iruka hurt? The kiss was. . well, was great. Kakashi had actually kissed back and Iruka had expected him to do so. He was the one to ask him to kiss him. Iruka looked to Kakashi who was looking back at him emotionlessly. "Don't look at me like that," Iruka muttered running a hand through his brown hair before he switched the light off and closed the door, walking to drop onto the couch, pulling a blanket over his body before he fell asleep.

Kakashi pressed his back into the bed and closed his eyes with a sigh. He had definitely felt something when Iruka had kissed him. . . when Iruka moved on top of him. . he felt his hear rush with what? With something that he'd never REALLY felt before. Did that silly Chuunin really love him? What a silly thing to do, love a killer. Love an emotionless killer. . . .how. . .silly.

-

-

-

A/N: Ok. . since I love you all SOOO much, I made practically two chapters into one!! Woot. Anyway. . . you may think: Gah! Tg is so rushing this with Kakashi.

Pfft, it's TWO chapters morphed into one. Sorry if you don't like it!! But accept it, because I hate how slow relationships take to form.. in fanfics anyway. –sigh- So.. . .next chapter MIGHT be up by next week, lets hope so!!

-TG!


	6. Together?

Disclaimer: Ok. Don't own Naruto. Never have and never will. –sniff- -sob-

A/N: Woot. Ok, Chapter 6 for my lovely Kakashi and Iruka story! Hrm. I hope you all liked my double chapter special thingy. Lol. I don't seem to be getting many reviews. It makes me sad. . .-cry- if I don't get reviews I might have to suspend this story. So please, if you read, all I ask is a small note saying how you liked it. Please? Also, I'm speeding up the process because I am totally brain-blocked. X.x' You'll see later.

-TG

-

-

-

(2 months later)

Kakashi sat on the medical bed that had been recently placed in Tsunade's office for private examinations. He watched Tsunade grab his left arm and lift it all the way up. "Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"When I drop you arm, try to stop it. Ok? With self force. Not with your other hand, like LAST time. Ok?"

"Got it!"

Tsunade chuckled and dropped his arm. He squinted and couldn't stop it and it hit the side with a bang. Kakashi cleared his throat as he felt throbbing come up his arm.

"Thanks! That REALLY helps the process,"

Tsunade laughed to herself and shook her head, muttering something under her breath about how ungrateful Kakashi was being. "Shut up. Now your right arm," she went to grab it and he quickly moved it away. Tsunade raised a brow at the reaction of his right arm and she nodded. "I see your right arm is functional. Iruka won't need to stay around much longer. In a few more months you could have your arms fully functional again and you can go back to your normal life,"

With those words, Kakashi felt a stab in his chest. Iruka? Leaving? No. . .

'I've. . . I've gotten use to that silly Chuunin. I don't want him gone. . . I want him to stay . . .forever perhaps?'

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts and he looked up to her. "Hm?"

"Did you hear a WORD I said?"

"Uh, Yeah,"

"Ok. Do your arms hurt when you move them? Or the right one actually,"

Kakashi lifted it up slowly and bent his elbow and fingers, feeling no pain except for when he moved his shoulder. "My shoulder hurts,"

She nodded at this and grabbed a syringe, cleaned it off and filled it with a clear-blue liquid. "Iruka!!" she screamed, seeing the horrified look on his face. Yes, Kakashi could handle kunai's, stars and such. . .but THIS. Needles? Heh, those were a different matter. Kakashi quickly jumped up as soon as Iruka had entered and noticed the freaked out Copy-Nin.

"Tsunade? What's going on?"

"Grab him. Now,"

Iruka blinked at Kakashi who was backing away and he jumped forward and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Kakashi?"

"MY SHOULDER DOESN'T HURT!! I LIED!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and pulled his shirt down a bit and dabbed some alcohol on his shoulder-blade, and slowly sticking the needle in. Iruka stood in front of Kakashi, looking up at the man who had his eyes wide as Tsunade shoved the long needle in further, causing Kakashi to gasp. Iruka could tell Tsunade was rolling her eyes as she injected a painkiller into his shoulder. Kakashi let out a whimper as Tsunade pulled it out quickly, throwing it into the trash next to her. "Oh GROW up Kakashi!" She sighed as she pulled a band-aid out of her pocket and stuck it over the small prick. "It'll hurt later, but soon, it'll be numbing the pain in your shoulder," she smiled and walked away from his , looking at Iruka with a sparkle in her eye.

'Tsunade? What do you have up your tricky sleeve for Kakashi? Or mainly, for me. . . '

Iruka pushed this thought a bit farther as he felt Kakashi's weight against him.

'Kakashi. . .'

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"You need to stand so I can move,"

"Oh," Kakashi pulled himself off of Iruka's body and looked down at the brunette. God, what was it with Iruka that he loved so much. Loved? Nah. He didn't love Iruka. Or did he?"

-

-

-

Iruka felt something heavy press against his body as he slept. Well, not heavy. He just knew it was on him and it was pressing into his body. He opened his eyes slowly to see Kakashi, balanced on his good arm, looking over Iruka, his body over Iruka's. Iruka's eyes widened as he looked at the arm that was currently shaking as he kept himself balanced. "Kakashi?!"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?!"

"Looking at you," he muttered staring into Iruka's eyes for a moment, or at least until Iruka shut them quickly.

"Why?"

"Because. I need to see something," Kakashi let his body drop onto Iruka's softly as he pulled his mask down with his good hand, and then moving forward, kissing Iruka on the lips lightly. Iruka was about to push Kakashi when his arms moved to Kakashi's neck and shoulders, pulling him closer. Kakashi moaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue in slowly before he pulled his head away, pushing himself up. "Thanks," he let out a breath and looked down at the flushed Chuunin.

"You love being mean to me. .don't you?"

"Of course. It's because your reaction is so cute!"

Iruka rolled his eyes and bit his lip before he pulled Kakashi into another kiss, holding it for a second and letting go. "Ass," he muttered pushing Kakashi off him. Kakashi let out a growl and stood up, pulling Iruka up with him. "Iruka?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Iruka's face tinted pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes. Why?"

"Because. I felt something. I've been feeling stuff. In my chest. Like someone has just grabbed a bundle of nerves and is tickling and squeezing them," Kakashi tried hard to explain the feeling and Iruka only beemed at him.

"I see. You are in love," he shrugged with a chuckle.

"I am?"

"Yeah. What do you feel when you kiss me?"

"Like. . or as if I have just melted and sparks shoot through my body,"

Iruka looked at Kakashi with a huge grin upon his face. "Really?"

"Yeah,"

"You're not just yanking my chain?"

"No! I swear!"

"Come here," Iruka pulled Kakashi to him and kissed him once more, pulling himself up a bit. Kakashi moaned and kissed back, feeling Iruka's tongue slide in for a brief moment before he moved away, a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi had a pink tint to his cheeks and around his nose where he was slightly blushing. Iruka let out a laugh as he walked from Kakashi whistling. Kakashi sighed as he sat down, his head against the counter. "So. . ."

"So?"

"What now?" Kakashi let out a small 'hmph' and pulled his mask back on.

"I don't know. I don't really know. . . "

Kakashi chuckled as he stood up, walking over to Iruka and pushing him against the counter, near the dishwasher. "Hey Iruka?" he asked with a grin.

"Hm?" Iruka's face went red as he stared up at the handsome Jounin.

He leaned into Iruka and whispered into his ear. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Iruka's face went darker as he gripped Kakashi's shoulders and smiled up at him, kissing is jaw bone lightly. "Of course," he muttered pushing Kakashi away and chuckling at him. "Did you expect me to say no or something?"

Kakashi shook his head as he moved over to the couch and sat down, moving to lay down. Before he could even move a pillow, Iruka had lifted Kakashi's head to sit there. He chuckled as he set his head down on Iruka's lap.

-

-

-

A/N: Ok! I didn't really know HOW to end this chapter. Sorry if it sucks. I wrote it in a couple of hours. X.x'

-TG


	7. Denile

Disclaimer: -stabs heart- Don't. Own. Naruto!

A/N: Woot!!! Kakashi and Iruka. Some little action, nothing much. By the way: YAY!!! I DON'T HAVE TO BEAT ROUND THE BUSH WITH THESE TWO!!! YAYY!!!!!!! That means, I don't have to have Iruka and Kakashi 'think' about their feelings. Nah. They love each other.

-TG

-

-

-

Kakashi sat with his legs crossed, a pad on his lap and a pencil in his hand. Luckily he was right handed and could pass time with doodles and such. He sighed as he chucked his pencil at the wall, hitting a small fly, pinning it there. "Still got it eh?" someone pushed open the door and leaned against it. Kakashi turned his head to see Asuma.

"Heh. Yep!" Kakashi watched the door open and Iruka walked in with a few people following him.

"Kakashi!" Sakura squealed waving at him and looking to Iruka with bright eyes.

"What?" Iruka looked to the others. Who were Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune and Kurenai. Kakashi looked at the crowd of people and raised a brow.

"Iruka?"

"Hm?"

"Why do I have a crap load of smiling people in my living room?"

Iruka let out a chuckle and set down the bags that were in his hands. "They came to see how you were doing,"

"That's right!" Sakura said with a girlish giggle, sitting next to him. "So. . .you and Iruka together yet?" she asked with a grin.

Kakashi felt his arm drop to his side and his eyes go wide. "Uh. . ."

"No. No. Who said I liked him?" Iruka quickly stated, receiving the weird looks from Kurenai and Asuma. "Of course not," he muttered, his face turning pink as he excused himself to Kakashi's room.

Asuma moved over to Kakashi and set a hand on his shoulder as he sat down next to him. "You haven't told anyone about 'us' have you?" he whispered, pulling the cigarette from his mouth.

'Oh shit. I. . .I forgot about Asuma. Our relationship. Did we ever have one?'

"Asuma?" he looked to his friend and frowned, pulling him to stand and into the bathroom. "What are you talking about?" he asked slowly.

Asuma's face dropped as he looked at Kakashi. "Did that poison affect your brain too?"

"Poison. . . "

"Yeah. I heard about it. Remember you said before you left on your mission that I'd better make my decision about 'us',"

"Oh, that,"

'SHIT! I did say that. I-but Iruka. . .'

"Kakashi. I want us to be together," he whispered reaching out and grabbing his shoulder lightly, pulling him forward.

The copy-nin quickly shook his head, pushing Asuma away with his good arm. "I'm with Iruka,"

"But he just-"

"He's embarrassed. He doesn't want people to know,"

"Kakashi-"

"I'm sorry Asuma, but I've grown onto Iruka. I love him," Kakashi sighed as he pulled open the door and walked out, noticing Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Kurenai left, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. They were currently on the couch, Sasuke on top of Naruto, his hands pinning the blond there and his lips on his neck. Kakashi cleared his throat and Sasuke quickly jumped up, pulling his shirt down, blinking casually at Kakashi and Asuma.

Asuma turned to Kakashi and sighed. "I'd better go. You deal with them," he pointed to Naruto and Sasuke as he left.

Kakashi raised a brow and laughed when Naruto's tan face turned pink. "Kakashi-Sensei. . .Uh, I can ex-"

"No need to. Just. . next time you guys go at it, don't do it on my couch. . . " Kakashi chuckled as Iruka came back out, his face still pink.

"Oh hey. Sasuke. . .Naruto," he looked away from them as he pulled at his collar lightly.

Sasuke raised a brow as he grabbed Naruto by the arm, pulling him towards the door. "Bye. Naruto and I have some. . well. . .training . . .to do," Sasuke muttered, noticing the small shocked look on Iruka's face. Sasuke and Naruto exited and Iruka looked to Kakashi, obviously confused.

"What?"

"Where'd everyone go?" Iruka muttered sitting on the couch, pulling his hair out of his ponytail and combing the soft brown hair. Kakashi kept his eyes fixated on Iruka's hair and his hand, moving down then back to the top. He stood there for what seemed like a few minutes while Iruka called continuously to him. Only when Iruka stopped moving his hand and stood up, his brush on the table, did Kakashi move and shake his head.

"Hm?"

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"You spaced out for a moment," Iruka muttered starting to brush his hair again.

"Uhuh," Kakashi move forward and before Iruka could notice, Kakashi had pulled his mask down and had pushed Iruka onto the couch, moving on top of him.

Iruka's eyes widened as he let the brush drop to the ground. "Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Wha-"

Kakashi pressed his lips into Iruka's, letting his right –and only- hand move to Iruka's hair, running his fingers through it slowly and softly.

'He has such. . .soft hair. Soft and light.'

Iruka let out a small noise as he kissed Kakashi back, his arms wandering to Kakashi's back, gripping his shirt tightly and wrapping his legs around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi grinned and slipped his tongue in for merely a few seconds then moved his kissed to his neck, down to his shoulder. Before Kakashi could get any farther, Iruka gripped his shoulders and pushed him off. "What?" Kakashi looked down at Iruka who was grinning up at Kakashi.

"Nothing. Just. . why don't we save this for when BOTH arms are working. Agreed?"

Kakashi sighed, knowing Iruka would eventually bring this up. "Agreed," he grumbled with a glare to Iruka. That soon faded to a smile as he kissed him one more time before Iruka pushed him off. "You're so mean,"

"ME?"

"Yeah. You!" Kakashi muttered, a grin still apparent on his face.

"You're the one who practically tortured me for 2 months," Iruka shot back walking back over to Kakashi and pinning him to the ground.

"Hey. . . "

"This would be mean," Iruka whispered leaning near Kakashi's ear and breathing into it, his hands traveling down his body to his hips and stopping. Iruka suddenly stood up, leaving Kakashi sitting there with a small glare on his face.

"THAT WAS MEAN!"

"Told ya," Iruka muttered helping him up and looking up at him with a huge grin. "Now. Can you wait until your other arm is fully healed?"

Kakashi sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Yes. I can," Kakashi was about to lean in to kiss him again but Iruka put a finger up and stopped his lips.

"Doesn't look like it," he giggled and bit his lip, fingering a piece of Kakashi's hair.

"Wait . . . that includes kissing?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Not fair," he hissed licking his lips as he turned to his room. "Hey Iruka. . ."

"Hm?"

"I think I need a shower. . ."

Iruka felt a pink blush appear on his face as Kakashi noted this. It had been two days since Kakashi had taken a shower, and things were going pretty swell between then. Even thought Kakashi stated that it was 'ok' for him to touch him, Iruka didn't feel like he was ready for that YET. "Ur. . . "

"I'll meet you in the bathroom," Kakashi let out a small chuckle as he moved into the bathroom, Iruka following slowly behind him.

-

-

-

A/N: woot. Another CLIFFHANGER!! WOOT!!!! Oh I mean: aarrrggg. Sorry you guys. But I REALLY need to work on my other fanfiction. The one without yaoi –gasp- I know, but please read and review.

-TG


	8. He left him

****

Disclaimer: Same as ever: don't own Naruto.

A/N: Ok, I have the BEST Idea for this story. Although, you all are going to hate me with a burning passion after reading this chapter. X.x.' Sorry if you guys get mad and flame me, but it's what my muse told me to write so I wrote it.

-TG

-

-

-

**3 months later**

"Kakashi?" Iruka stood above Kakashi's sleeping body, glaring down at the sleeping ninja. "Wake up!" Kakashi rolled over in his sleep, his face pressed into his pillow, knowing Iruka was calling for him. The fact was that he could hear him and knew he should get up but didn't feel like it.

"Five more minutes?"

"No! We have to check up with Tsunade today! And she ordered me to be on time. So I will. Get your lazy ass up!" Iruka let out a small groan as he grabbed Kakashi's left arm, pulling at it. Kakashi quickly pulled it back, covering his head quickly.

"Go away. I want to sleep!"

'His left arm. . .it moved. It moved. . .'

A grin soon appeared on Iruka face as he sat next to Kakashi's bed, setting a hand near Kakashi's hidden face. "I guess. . .you don't want a kiss then. . ." he muttered softly, turning away from Kakashi. Iruka felt the bed shift beneath him and before he could even turn his body to face him again Kakashi had grabbed him and pulled him under him. His heart raced as Kakashi grinned down at Iruka. "Kakashi. . ."

"A kiss you say?" Kakashi hadn't even realized his left arm was working and kept Iruka pinned down to the bed. Iruka sighed in annoyance, nodding.

"Only if you get out of bed and get ready!" Iruka hissed at the older man. Kakashi sighed with a nod, pulling himself to stand. Iruka stared blankly at Kakashi, who still hadn't noticed his left arm was working. "Kakashi . . ."

"Hm?"

"Don't you think.. something is different?"

"Like?"

"Your arms?"

Kakashi looked down at his right one then his left. "What about them?"

Iruka sighed in annoyance and stood up, moving toward him. "Do what I do. .. ok?" Kakashi raised a brow and slowly nodded. Iruka quickly crossed his arms, Kakashi doing the same. "Now. What are you doing?"

"Crossing my arm-" Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked down quickly at his arms. "I can move my left one!" he gasped letting his arms drop as he looked slowly up at Iruka. His face fell slowly. Why wasn't he happy? Why wasn't he excited about this?

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Something wrong?" Iruka stepped forward but was stopped when the phone rang loudly. "I'll get that," he whispered running to the phone and picking it up, answering it. "Hello? Hatake residence. Iruka Umino speaking. . ."

"Iruka?!"

"Uh. Yeah. Who is this?"

"It's me! Mizuki. Don't tell me you don't remember?" Iruka felt his grip on the phone loosen and he bit his lip roughly. What did HE want? Hadn't he hurt him enough? Why was he calling? Wasn't he in jail?

"What do you want? Why are you calling? How did you get this number?!"

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is . . .well. . .I've changed. I want to be with you. I love you!"

_Love. . ._

"You've. . . changed? How can I be sure of that? I am with Kakashi. . .I don't want to-"

"Yes! I've changed! Please give me another chance. Kakashi. . . Kakashi. Leave him. Please? PLEASE Iruka. Just. . try. Try and give me a chance. I've been. . .been in a terrible place, seen terrible things. Please. PLEASE!"

_Please. . . PLEASE. Love. Try. Chances. . .changes. _

What was he talking about? Iruka gripped the phone tightly, looking down slowly. He finally had Kakashi. What should he do? Try? He did love Mizuki. He did. That man did take the only thing he really owned. His virginity. Maybe he was meant for Mizuki. Not for Kakashi. But why. . ._why_ was he so confused? WHY? "Fine. I'll give you another chance. But. . .only one more. Ok?" Iruka felt something sting his eyes as he bit his lip harder.

"Good. Good. I suggest you tell Kakashi this right now. Come meet me in your apartment. I'm already there,"

"How did you. . "

"Get in? I still have your old spare key. You obviously haven't been here in months,"

"I've been taking care of Kakashi. He was injured. I'll be over in a few minutes,"

Good. Good. I'll be waiting. . ." Iruka slowly set the phone down on the receiver, hearing it click quietly.

_Kakashi. . ._

"Iruka? Who was that?" Kakashi was fully dressed now and was standing in the doorway. His forehead protector on as usual, covering his sharingan, and his mask over his face. He could sense something was wrong, noticing how Iruka's hand was still over the phone. "Iruka? Something wrong?" he moved forward, only for Iruka to move back, clearly looking to the ground.

"I-I can't be with you. Anymore. Now that you're healed. . . I should leave," Kakashi felt someone just. . stab him straight in the heart. What? Why? Why was Iruka doing this to him? Iruka loved him. He. . .he did!

"What!? Why? Why are you leaving? Did I do something?" Kakashi moved forward, grabbing Iruka in a hug, his arms clenching him closer, refusing to let him go. "Why are you leaving. . "

"Kakashi! Stop!" he shook his head as Kakashi pulled him tighter, hugging him. . . almost protectively. "M-my ex. . . he's back. I want. ..I want to be with him again. Sorry Kakashi. . " As soon as those words escaped his lips Kakashi's arms went limp, falling to his sides slowly.

No. This can't be happening. He professed his love for me! He loved me first! "Oh. I see. . . well then. . .go ahead. . ." Kakashi turned away from Iruka, walking to his door emotionlessly. "Leave. I don't need you anymore. I am fully healed. I . . .don't need to be taken care of anymore. . ."

_I don't need. . .I want. I WANT you to take care of me. . .Iruka. Please. Don't leave me. Don't walk out this door. Disobey me. Refuse to leave. Please!_

"Good. I'm glad you understand . . ." Iruka felt the pain in his chest as he stepped towards the door, avoiding looking at Kakashi's face. A small sigh escaped Kakashi lips as he looked at Iruka, watching him as he stepped out of his apartment. Iruka moved to close the door but Kakashi nudged it slightly, watching it close slowly with a click.

"Iruka. . ." Kakashi felt his legs go weak as he collapsed to the floor, pressing his face into the cool tile. "He left. . .he actually left. I. . .am alone. He actually left me. . .Iruka. . ."

- - -

Iruka walked up the stairs to his apartment, almost as if he wasn't really there. He had really done it. He had left Kakashi. He couldn't believe it. Was it for the best? Was Mizuki the right choice for him? He didn't know. A small sigh escaped his lips as he unlocked the door to his apartment, opening it slowly. It was dark but he could see the bright white hair of Mizuki sitting on his couch. "Iruka. . ." Mizuki quickly stood up, looking down at Iruka's emotionless face. "Iruka?"

"Hm?" Mizuki slowly pulled Iruka into a hug, his lips on Iruka's ear-lobe as he breathed softly into his ear. "Miz-"

"Shush. Please?" Mizuki moved his hands down Iruka's back slowly, to the hem of his pants. "Aren't you glad you came back? Aren't you glad you left that. . .Kakashi?"

_NO! I want to go back! Kakashi. . ._

"Yes. . ." Iruka whispered slowly, his voice cracking slightly. "I-I. . ."

"You? What?" Iruka could feel Mizuki's arms tighten around his body, practically refusing to let him go.

"I'm tired. . ."

"But it's 8 am. . ." Mizuki pulled his body away from Iruka's looking down at him slowly.

"I didn't get any sleep. Please.. let me go to bed. . ."

Mizuki sighed in annoyance as he glared down silently at Iruka. "Fine. I'll be waiting up though. . ." Iruka slowly nodded and walked silently into his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed, pressing his face into the pillow.

_What have I done? What have I done?! I've. . .I've just shoved him away. For what? For him. . for Mizuki? Why? What was I thinking? What was my brain saying to me when I stepped out of Kakashi's apartment. . . . nothing. He didn't stop me. He didn't want me there. I. . messed up. . ._

-

-

-

****

A/N: -scampers away from screaming and flaming fan- SORRY!! I had to do it. I thought. . hrm. I need to add more drama in the plot line, or the story would end too soon. .. and well. . .hehehe. I changed it around a bit. I understand if you hate me, but it's all part of a master plan that my muse –Dresden- is cooking up for me.

-TG


	9. Breaking down

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Another sad thing.

A/N: Sorry it is taking me forever to get up the chapters. X.x' I'm just in a real rut with my family and I can't seem to stand them anymore. But, since I got grounded for saying something rude –yes, I'm 15 and I got grounded for saying 'go back to the restaurant'. Meh-. So . . yeah. Since grounding rules are 'you can't leave the ROOM' I'll be writing more. Lucky you. . . as for me. . I shall die slowly and painfully. Leaving cliff hangers. Muaha.

-TG (Cheers))

-

-

-

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto bounded toward Kakashi, a huge grin upon his face as he stood before his sensei.

_Aw shit. Naruto. . I'm not in the mood. Leave me alone. Damn. Damn. DAMN! _

"Ka-" the boy stopped, tilting his head to the side as he peered at Kakashi. "Where's Iruka-sensei?"

_No! My . . . my Iruka. . .Don't remind me Naruto. Please! _

"He. . . he's not taking care of me anymore. I-" he stopped and took in sharp breath. "I'm all better now. . " he muttered, rubbing his right temple with two fingers.

"Oh. . I was enjoying his teaching. That sucks," Naruto muttered, grabbing Kakashi's wrist and dragging the man to Sakura and Sasuke. "We-" he motioned to the other two. "Need to go on a mission. Because of your arms. . . we've been deprived of our missions. Arg! I need to get out and do something other than beating Sasuke!"

"BAKA! You didn't beat him!" Sakura shouted, raising a fist to the cowering Naruto. Sasuke let out a sigh as Naruto ran over to Kakashi, hiding behind the man. Sakura looked over to Kakashi with a frown on her face, her fingers tapping her hip lightly. "Kakashi-sensei. . .you look terrible," she whispered running to his side and feeling his forehead. "Your eyes are dull, skin is pale. . .dark circles. . ." she kept murmuring to herself, poking various parts of his body. "Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked crossing her arms and glaring up at the older man.

Kakashi let out a small sigh and looked down at Sakura with a small glare, running a hand through his silver hair. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Mind your own business. Come on," Kakashi shot a look to Sasuke, giving the boy a look that meant: let's get going.

Sasuke turned his head to look casually back at Kakashi, noting how horrible he did look. "Where are we going?" he hissed.

"The mission room," Kakashi muttered, walking from them, slowly and steadily.

-

-

-

A sigh escaped Kakashi's lips as Sakura practically dragged him into Tsunade's office. "Sakura-chan. . let go,"

"No. Not until you let Tsunade-sama take a look at you,"

"But-"

"One look. Please?"

"Fine," Kakashi let out a small breath when Sakura pushed him into Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura shouted, motioning for Naruto and Sasuke to enter in behind her.

"Hm?" Tsunade had been working at her desk, reluctantly going through some files that Shizune was making her look over. Her eyes scanning a piece of paper as the four people stood before, not meeting their gazes.

"Look at Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said pushing him towards Tsunade, his eyes in a state of boredom.

Tsunade's head slowly lifted up and her eyes locked on Kakashi's figure. "Kakashi!" Tsunade stood up and in one quickly motion had a hand on his forehead. "You look horrible,"

"That's what _I_ said!" Sakura agreed, her face nodding along with Tsunade's.

"There-"

"Lack of sleep?" Tsunade turned to Sakura and pointed to a bag.

"Tsu-"

"Oh and lack of eating too. He looks so skinny! Sakura!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?!"

"Sak-"

"Fetch me that pail of water and some of those herbs over there," Tsunade poked several parts of his body while Sakura did as she was told.

"STOP!" Kakashi screamed, his eye wide with anger as Tsunade pulled her hand back quickly from his body. "There. Is. Nothing. Wrong. With. Me!" Kakashi yelled slamming his fist into Tsunade's desk, causing it to break in half. "I am perfectly fine! My arms are better. I. AM. FINE!" he screamed, feeling practical fumes waft off his body.

_Stay calm. Stay. . don't yell! Stop yelling. Remain calm Kakashi. Don't. .. just. . .calm. . .down. Just calm. . ._

"KAKASHI!" Tsunade grabbed him by the shoulders, struggling to restrain the man for he was shaking violently. "Calm down!"

Sakura's eyes widened at the scene before her. "Tsu-"

"Leave. All of you. . ." Tsunade hissed, keeping her grip on Kakashi's shoulders. When no one moved, Tsunade shot them all a sharp glare. "NOW!" she screamed at them. The group soon scurried out of the room, leaving a flustered Kakashi and a worried Tsunade. "Kakashi? How are you are Iruka" she asked softly.

_Iurka. I had him. I've kissed him. I . . .miss him . . . _

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to calm down a bit.

"I'm not stupid. I know guys got together," she hissed.

"How-"

"Iruka told me," she muttered with a smile.

'Oh,"

_It hurts. My chest. . .I don't want to hear his name! Stop saying his name!! _

"So? How are you guys doing?" she asked, a frown replacing her slight smile.

"He left me," Kakashi whispered, rubbing his temples with his fingertips, his eyes adverting to the side.

"What?! And he was the one who was in love with you. . what happened?" she moved forward at those words, only to have Kakashi step back, his eyes glaring at the ground.

_I don't want to talk about it. _

"His ex came back. Iruka left me for him," Kakashi whispered, his voice cracking at the mention of Iruka's name. He hasn't said it since that day. . . the day in which he left.

"Kakashi. . .It looks as though you haven't slept or ate for at least a week!" she sighed and ran a hand over his cheek then lifting up his shirt to inspect his chest.

"I haven't. . . I can barely say or hear his name. It hurts Tsunade," Kakashi whispered, gripping the cloth over his heart.

A frown appeared once again and she pulled him into a tight hug. "He'll come back. Iruka loves you. . ." Kakashi winced at hearing Iruka's name, nodding slowly at this. "But get sleep, eat more food. . .oh and eat this," she pulled from him and ran to a cupboard where she kept her herbs, pulling out several little baggies and mixing them together in one big one and handing it to Kakashi. "This will help. Mix in any type of beverage. Even Sake if you need to. Take it once in the morning when you wake up and once before bed. Ok?" Kakashi took the herbs, nodding again.

"Thanks. . ."

"You're welcome. In the meantime, no missions,"

Kakashi's eyes widened when she said this. He loved taking missions. Well. . . before he did cause he could see Iruka. Maybe this was best. "What about Naruto?" he asked quietly, shaking the baggy and watching the herbs mix around.

"None," she hissed pushing him out of the room. "I'll give the kids a mission with one of the other Chuunins. Ok?"

A sigh escaped Kakashi's throat as he nodded. "Ok. . ."

-

-

-

"Man. This is so troublesome. . ." a voice hissed, taking a folder from Iruka. "Why do I have to lead it? Isn't Sasuke capable of this? And where is Kakashi?" of course, it was none other than Shikamaru ((Quick A/N: 3 for Shika! XD!!))

"Shikamaru-kun. . . " Iruka winced at hearing the Jounin's name. Could he talk to Shikamaru about his problem? He was extremely smart. Smarter than Kakashi. Iruka sighed and looked around the mission room then stood up, grabbing Shikamaru's arm and pulling him to the side. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Iruka-sensei," Shikamaru noticed the troubled look on his old sensei's face and crossed his arms and smiling his rare smile up at Iruka. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"What?"

"I know you have something troubling you. What is it?"

"Oh," Iruka pulled at his collar as he looked down at the ground then back up at Shikamaru, his face turning pink. "A-are you . .well, um. . gay?" he asked, his face darkening in the shade of blush.

Shikamaru's eyes widened when Iruka asked him this. Was his teacher hitting on him?

_How. . troublesome. _

"Sheesh. How troublesome. Iruka-sensei. I'm not gay. . well not fully anyway,"

"So you're bi?"

"Yes. Why?" Shikamaru asked, raising a brow at this.

_How do I turn down my teacher? Eh. _

"I need you to help me with a situation I am currently stuck in . . please?"

_Oh thank god he wasn't hitting on me. He may be cute, but he looks way too much like me. Meh. _

"Yeah. Sure. I'll help you," he said with a small nod, leaning against the wall behind him.

-

-

-

A/N: MEH. I had to end it somewhere! Or else it would be like. . .12 pages long . x.x' Hope you loved Kakashi's little melt down. X.x' Lol. Review please. And I apologize for this being really late. Next chapter should be longer..

-TG


	10. Rain and tears

Disclaimer: I hate this damned thing. ..' I do own them –denial-

A/N: Ok. Chapters have been slow and my muses are practically laughing at me as I struggle with all of my fanfictions. -.-' How helpful. Not. All of my chapters aren't really going in order. Heh. I'm writing when I get inspiration. ' I'm actually glad that I got 'Love hurts the most' over and done with. 15 chapters seems like enough. So next one that needs to end in the next. .month? . . .Should be this story. Kay, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

-TG

-

-

-

"A-Are you sure that's what I should do?" Iruka asked, his face a light pink from what Shikamaru had just whispered to him.

Shikamaru raised a brow, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he crossed his arms. "Positive. It worked with my little issue with Kiba and Chouji,"

"You're dating Chouji?" Iruka's face flushed a darker shade when he thought of his ex-students being together. It could've been worse though. Kiba and Shikamaru just sounded like trouble.

With a small cough, a blush appeared on Shikamaru's face as he looked away from his ex-sensei. "I never said I was dating Chouji," he grumbled, his eyes adverting to the side.

_Kiba. Kiba and Shikamaru. . . _

The blush darkened once again on Iruka's face as he thought about them together. Kiba. . well. . he was rough. . and feisty? The image sent a shiver down Iruka's spine as he looked over Shikamaru's shoulder at Kiba was currently arguing with Naruto about some stupid mission they had together. "O-oh," he mumbled with a slight cough.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Kiba chirped, running over to the two other men. "Hey Shika-chan," he said, winking slightly.

The blush darkened on Shikamaru's face as Kiba called him by his pet-name. "Hello Kiba-kun," he muttered, looking away from Iruka's gaze and glaring sternly at Kiba.

"Hello Kiba-kun," Iruka said with a smile, nodding and crossing his arms. Well, wasn't that an uncomfortable situation. Iruka let out one final cough before he nodded to Shikamaru. "So. . I should get going. Play nice. . . I- I mean. . uh," Iruka covered his cheeks as he realized a hidden meaning behind what he had just said.

A grin pulled itself across Kiba's face as he pulled Shikamaru to him, his arms wrapping around his waist protectively. "I can assure you, we will play, but not nicely," the grin remained on his face as he practically growled after his words.

Shikamaru's face couldn't get any redder at this point. "Ki-Kiba-kun," he hissed pushing nervously at Kiba's hands on his waist. "Not in public," he muttered under his breath, looking at the other ninja who seemed to be watching them with interest. Now, their relationship wasn't private. If you knew, then you knew. But Shikamaru didn't want Kiba practically attacking his neck in the middle of the mission room either. He was like an animal when it came to sex. Like an animal? Nah. More like: he WAS an animal when it came to sex. If the boy was horny, there was nothing to change his mind. Nothing at all.

"Uh. . . I should really get going. Behave," he finally nodded to them both, glaring slightly at Kiba who started kissing Shikamaru's neck lightly. "Kiba-kun! This a mission room!" Iruka whispered, his face a still bright pink as he glared at them both. "Save it for tonight," As soon as he said this, he immediately regretted saying it.

"Okee-dokie Iruka-sensei!" Kiba said letting go of Shikamaru and grinning devilishly at the younger and shorter boy. He gave Shikamaru a look that practically shouted: You. Me. Your room. 11 pm.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he looked away bright red as Kiba snickered while walking away from the other two boys. "So . . . do what you need to do. I have to convince my dad to take my mother out to dinner or something," Shikamaru muttered with a slight chuckle as he walked away from Iruka.

"I have to choose one. . ." Iruka grumbled as he flipped through some pages and walked out of the room, his mind wandering as he looked through his files without looking where he was going, soon bumping into someone who seemed to be caught in a book too. Iruka gasped at the contact and soon backed up, looking up at a tired looking Kakashi. "Kakashi!" he gasped, clutching his folders to his chest as Kakashi stared blankly back at Iruka.

_Iruka. . . _

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi grumbled with a slight nod and a shudder. He snapped his book shut as he looked blankly down at the flushed man before him.

"Kakashi. . ." Iruka cringed at the adding of 'sensei' to his name. "Kakashi I-I have something to t-tell you," he whispered nervously.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked with a slight hiss to his words.

Iruka looked up for a moment then back down, his cheeks going redder. "I-I never wanted to leave you f-for him," he grumbled.

Kakashi's eyes widened at his words and she started to back up slowly. Iruka could sense this and quickly lashed out, grabbing onto Kakashi's wrist tightly, his eyes still staring at the floor. "I-Iruka-sensei. Let go,"

"Let me finish. P-please," he paused for a moment, the moment he had grabbed Kakashi's arm, he felt like his hand was on fire. It was burning at the touch. "I-I was afraid. B-because my ex was the one . . . I mean, he took my. . .no. Uh. . he was my first," he whispered. As he said this he looked up slowly, his face cascading with tears as the words poured from his lips like a confession.

"Iruka," Kakashi shook his head and struggled against Iruka's hold on his arm. "You left me for him. . . I loved you," he whispered, biting his lip.

Iruka cringed at the word: _loved_. Past-tense. Did that mean he didn't love him anymore? Did that mean Iruka was just embarrassing himself in front of the man he loved so much? He didn't know. "Kakashi. . .I-" he paused then let go of Kakashi's hand slowly, falling onto his knees. "Kakashi. I am miserable without you. I love you. I love you so much!" Iruka confessed, covering his face with his hands as he sobbed loudly.

With wide eyes, Kakashi picked Iruka up and hurried out of the hallways in the Mission area. Once outside he ran to one of the alleyways, setting Iruka down on the floor. "Iruka. I need you in my life. I really do," Kakashi whispered, hugging Iruka's sobbing body to him. "Only leave your ex if you really want to be with me," Kakashi muttered, hoping in Gods' name that Iruka did leave his ex.

"I will!" Iruka nodded quickly, latching onto Kakashi, and burying his head into the crook of Kakashi's neck. "I. . .I love you,"

A smile spread across Kakashi's face as Iruka said this to him. "I love you too," and with that, he started to chuckle softly.

Iruka pulled from Kakashi's grasp and glared at him. "What? What's so funny?" Iruka asked sternly.

"Nothing. It's just. . ." he let out a few more chuckles of laughter then pressed his lips against Iruka's forehead softly. "You look so cute when you're sad," he whispered laughing again.

Iruka let out a small grumble but smiled at this and clung to Kakashi again. "Bastard," he whispered with a laugh this time.

"You know it. . ." Kakashi whispered back, biting at Iruka's ear lightly. "Guess what?"

"Hm?" Iruka set his head, once again, in the crook of Kakashi's neck.

"It's raining," Kakashi muttered looking up at the sky with interest as the water came down in soft little drops. Without a word, Iruka looked up at the sky to feel the water as it came down on his face. He nodded softly at this and smiled again.

-

-

-

A/N: Ok. I was planning on ending this story right there but I realized: 1. Mizuki is still here. 2. They had not had sex yet, which would mean this story didn't live up to it's rating. XD and 3. I wanted them to have sex anyway. Lol. So be lucky that I didn't end it all right there.

-TG


	11. Announcement

Dear fanfiction readers:

I apologize for the long wait on my fanfictions. This is being put up in all my stories so everyone will see it. I got in trouble for my grades and had my computer taken away and I was banned completely from computer systems and put into therapy. O.o'

But, My parents have lightened up and have set up my computer downstairs where they have it locked at night so I'm not able to get on at night as usual. SO, that being said. . I have all the chapters written out. . I just need to type them up. :

Which also means it will take me awhile cause I don't have 24 hours on a weekend to type up 7 page chapters. O.o' I do have a life now. Unfortunately. I apologize again and sadly say. . you'll have to wait a teeny-tiny bit longer for those chapters. I only have 2 hours after homework is done and a couple hours on weekends. ;; I love seeing your Reviews and adds, even though I'm not able to supply the chapters.

So, expect to see a chapter up over the Christmas Break and what not.

Love you all!

-TG!!


	12. Sweat, Kisses and Love

Disclaimer: You know the drill my lovlies. :\

A/N: OO Such. A. Long. Wait. So sorry. I'm trying? Geh. . .I don't want to keep you long .. so here is a nice long chapter as an apology?

-TG

-

-

-

Iruka gripped the doorknob of his apartment, his blood rushing loudly through his head and heart. _I have to do it. . . to be with Kakashi. He's watching from a tree. . I'll be fine. I will be. . ok. _Taking in a deep breath, Iruka twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, peering into the darkness for Mizuki's face.

Then suddenly. . he heard it. _That_ voice. _Mizuki's _voice.

"Iruka-kun? Where've you been?" Mizuki stood and moved toward Iruka, causing Iruka to back away, his eyes darting from Mizuki's face to the window where he could see a small glint of silver. . . Kakashi.

"I-I have to talk to you Mizuki," he whispered, still backing away as Mizuki moved forward.

Mizuki stopped moving forward, cocking his head to the side as he peered at Iruka, obviously curious. "About?"

Iruka cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued to stare at Mizuki, searching for the rights words to say to him. "I-I am l-leaving you," he managed to stutter nervously, now looking out the window at Kakashi's shadowed figure.

The confused expression that once occupied Mizuki's face seemed to disappear. "What?" his fists clenched at his sides as he glared at Iruka.

"I'm s-sorry Mizuki. . . I just. . don't love you," Iruka started to back away once more, terrified of what would happen if Mizuki got really angry at him like last time. Mizuki remained quiet as he kept moving forward, lifting a hand and quickly slapping Iruka across the face rather roughly. Iruka let out a choked yelp, covering his cheek with hand. "M-mizuki. . . " he whimpered, looking to the window, seeing the black figure jump from the tree and smash into the window, causing Mizuki to whip around.

"Don't you _dare _lay another hand on him," Kakashi hissed, emerging from the shadows and stepping in front of Iruka in a protective manner. "If you do. .. I swear you won't leave this apartment building alive. Got me?"

Mizuki glare sharpened as he stared at Kakashi, his eyes adverting to Iruka who was now silently crying. "Oh really? You wouldn't kill me," Mizuki rolled his eyes, shaking his head quickly.

"Want to try me?" he asked gripping a kunai and holding it out in front of himself. "Don't test me. . .I would rip your pretty-little face to shreds," he growled.

A sigh escaped from Mizuki's throat as he threw up his hands in defense. "Fine. Fine. I don't want the dirty slut anyway. Take him. He means nothing to me. . . "

"Then leave. Right now. I don't want you coming back. . . _ever_. Not even to say 'hi'. Got me?" Mizuki nodded, sighed once more and took a couple of steps backwards, leaving the apartment in a puff of smoke. "Iruka?" Kakashi turned around to see Iruka standing there, rubbing his cheek silently.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you ok?" he asked dropping the kunai and pulling him into a gentle hug.

Iruka nodded slowly wrapping his arms around Kakashi and pressing his head into his shoulder. "I'm fine. I actually expected him to do much worse," he whispered.

"But he didn't," Kakashi grinned happily, kissed his neck and pulled him closer to his own body.

-

-

-

"You're _gay_?!" Sakura shouted, giggling loudly as she clutched onto Kakashi's arm. "I can't believe it. It was so obvious and I never noticed it! I never noticed how much you guys spent together!"

Kakashi let out a soft groan as Naruto chuckle from behind Sakura. "It wasn't obvious. . .Iruka was my caretaker . . . he was _suppose _ to spend time with me," He starred at her, still gripping onto his arm. "Please let go Sakura. . ."

She giggled once more and released his arm immediately. "Oh wow. I have to go congratulate Iruka-Sensei!" she shouted as she ran off toward the academy for school had started, summer being over.

With a small laugh, Naruto followed after Sakura. "I'm going to go see him too. Bye Ice-princess, bye Kakashi-sensei!" and with that, he ran off.

"Fucking bastard," Sasuke muttered leaning against the tree, sighing heavily.

"You've got to admit, his nickname for you is cute," Kakashi chuckled and leaned against the same tree, patting Sasuke on the arm. "Don't worry. You'll think of one that's even worse,"

Sasuke shot a glare at Kakashi, shrugging slightly. "I guess so. But I'm not one for pet-names. Obviously Naruto is," he scowled at this and pushed off of the tree. "So. . . how _are_ things between you and Iruka-Sensei?" Sasuke asked glancing over at Kakashi.

This time, Kakashi shrugged, looking away. "We just got back together,"

"I knew it,"

"What?" Kakashi looked back over to Sasuke, confusion written all over his face.

"I knew that he had left you when you came to train us but looked like shit. He had left you and you were so upset. I can tell," Sasuke smirked softly.

"Oh really now?"

"Really. You two obviously went through something and then got back together. That's why you waited this long to tell us that you two were together when indeed, it started months ago," Sasuke now turned to smirk fully at Kakashi, waving at him. "I'm going to go rape the dopey-blonde. See you later Kakashi-sensei," and with those last words, he dashed off, leaving a stunned Kakashi still against the tree.

"God damn that kid is smart. . "

-

-

-

"Kakashi!" Iruka pushed open the door to Kakashi's apartment with some difficulty for he was carrying a huge bag of food. "I thought I could make you some—" he stopped instantly, dropping the bag on the floor at the sight before his eyes. Kakashi was laying on the tiled floor, perfectly still with a pool of some kind of red liquid bleeding through his shirt. "K-kakashi!" he quickly pushed the food aside, scrambling over to his body and kneeling next to him.

As soon as Iruka was beside Kakashi, the copy-ninja grabbed his arms, pulling him on top of him, grinning. "Hey Iruka," he whispered kissing him softly.

"Y-you. . ." Iruka quickly pushed himself off Kakashi, slapping him hard across the face. "You asshole! I thought you had been hurt!"

Kakashi rubbed his cheek softly, rolling his eyes. "Oh come on Iruka. It's tomato sauce from last night," he grumbled, lifting his shirt off while sitting up. "See?" he pulled his mask down, grabbing Iruka's arms and pulling him into a soft kiss. "I'm perfectly fine," he whispered against his lips.

With a soft cry, Iruka melted into the kiss slowly. "Nhh. . .I-I. . I can see that," he mumbled after he had pulled from the kiss, a dark blush across his face.

"Good," Kakashi smirked at the blush, sitting up to pin him to the ground. "You know. . ." he paused, crawling on top of Iruka and looking down at him.

"W-what?" Iruka asked, squirming a bit.

Kakashi kept the smirk upon his face as he spoke. "I bet you've never been fucked in the middle of kitchen floor," he mumbled, leaning down to nip at his ear lightly.

Iruka's eyes widened at this and he continued to squirm. "Of course I haven't!" His blushed darkened a soft cry forming at his lips.

"Hm. . .well. . .if you haven't, I say we change that," and with those words, Kakashi had moved a hand down Iruka's chest, pushing up his shirt from the bottom.

"In the kitchen?!" Iruka stared up at Kakashi in disbelief, moving up a bit to help Kakashi remove his shirt. "I can't believe this," he mumbled, chuckling softly. Kakashi remained silent as he pushed the shirt up, his calloused hands running over Iruka's surprisingly smooth, tan chest. Iruka let his head rest against the tile floor.

'+'Kakashi quickly pushed his own pants and boxers down, getting off Iruka to throw them aside. His mind was racing. He was finally. . finally going to be with Iruka in every way shape and form. His mind and heart. . . battling against each other as he stared at Iruka's tan body. Perfect. He pulled Iruka's pants down, along with his boxers while running a hand up his thigh slowly. Slowly and softly. He didn't know how he deserved someone so beautiful but he was here now and he thought to himself how he'd never let him go. Never.

Everything seemed to speed up as he pushed Iruka's legs apart with his hands, pulling him a bit closer by the hips. Silence. A loud ringing was in his ears as he watched Iruka's body breathe. In and out. In and out, slowly. Softly, he pushed a finger into Iruka's entrance, hearing somewhere in the distance, the hitched breath of his partner. He didn't want to hurt Iruka. No. He didn't.

He took in a breath, starting to pump his finger in and out, slowly at first. Finally, Kakashi found his voice. "Iruka?"

Iruka shifted a bit. "Y-yeah," he managed to mumble.

"Are you ok? As he said this, Kakashi pushed a second finger in, hearing a small gasp come from the man below him.

"I'm fine," came Iruka's voice, almost a whisper.

Kakashi nodded at this, his heart thumping in his chest as he pulled his fingers out. He paused, listening for Iruka's breath before positioning himself. Kakashi took in a breath, let it out, and pushed himself into Iruka. He felt Iruka tense up but Kakashi held his ground, pushing himself in a bit more.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi, nodding slowly. Indicating that it was ok to continue. Kakashi nodded back to Iruka, gripping his hips as he started to thrust. Iruka's back arched a bit as Kakashi sped up a bit, his hands keeping hold of his hips. A soft moan escaped Kakashi's lips as he leaned his head down, kissing Iruka's stomach lightly.

Bodies moving, heat escaping. . it all happened so quickly. Kisses trailing up their bodies, envious touching of the skin. . . where did it start? When did it stop? Their bodies continue to move, a crescendo of heat and movement. With white feathers and sparks, Kakashi climaxed into Iruka, his body failing to move anymore. Iruka let out a moan before he did the same, his body heaving up and down, eyes clenched shut in ecstasy. Kakashi pulled himself from Iruka, crawling on top of him again before cupping his face in his hands and placing a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you Iruka. . . "

"I love you too Kakashi,"

-

-

-

A/N: O.O I FINISHED IT!! GASP. Ok. Where the little '+' is indicating when I picked it back up again. XD Before it, was written in Oct. . and the rest was written on Xmas Eve. : I think I've gotten better at writing? But that's my opinion. It was also very. . .eh. . .happy at the end. Sappy. XD Hope you people enjoyed it. . . I know you all waited FOREVER for it. ;; I apologize again.

-TG


End file.
